customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Kiera Blaze
Kiera is a hero that specialize on sniping and her accuracy is unmatched History 'After creation' After some times, her training season interrupted by Alpha 1 team member, Surge, Nex, and Evo in hand to hand combat, defeating all of them altogether, which is a surprize to Alpha team and Zib as the person in charge of monitoring her, then she pulled out to catch Thunder, and able to catch Thunder on herself, when she going back to hero factory, Zib told her to drop of from the drop ship the Alpha team use, to meet her team, for catching Corroder, unfortunatly, her team wiped out by Corroder, even after Corroder's chance to escape bigger, he still captured by Blaze, after that, she operate "lone wolf" on every mission given to her. 'Hell's Angel ' Zib call her to do a mission to retrieve a package from HRT, she is assigned with team Iota, under callsign of Iota 1, they find the package, that as heavy as 2 tonnes, to bring it up to the top floor, they used a "window cleaning cart", while Iota 3 hack the cart system, she and Iota 2 attacked by a flame-thrower guard bot, thanks to Iota 2 worst grenadier skills, she take a blow from the grenade, but she back up seconds after, the tried to snipe the bot processor, and failed, luckily, there's a disco ball hanging below the roof, she use the ball to kill the guard bot by stuck a grenade to it and jump down before it explode, Iota 3 managed to hack the system, they go to top waiting extraction, suddenly many guard bots are surrounding them, her choice is to drop the package and follow it, and she enjoyed the fall and managed to chase the package and stand on the package to stabillized it. number 2 and 3 get inside the drop ship and started to load the package, some helicopters chase them and shoot them with machine gun, Kiera manage to destroy 2 out of 3 helicopters, after the package is secured, she told the pilot to change with her and destroyed the heli, mission accomplished. Fall of Spyra She is assigned to help the defend the planet, Spyra from Insurrectionist, given rank of Liutenant Commander, she goes to many mission of reconnaissance, defend and counter-attack, unfortunatly, the planet defenses fall down 3 weeks later, she heroicly manage to kill more than 500 insurrection before escaping the planet alone, this change her mind of a hero means to her and friendship 'Acceptance to Recon Team' As an appreciation of retriving the package, she is asked personaly by Merrick Fortis to be HRT agent, she denied and saying she know that team Iota doesn't exist. the team is a member of HRT to test her skills, she also protested that one of them almost killed her, she left the leader of HRT in the meeting room easily as Merrick smiles. Stats maximum stat is 20 Personality She is kinda easy to talk and usualy friendly, and most of the times respectful to others, in the firefight however, only to the villain have the biggest firepower is the ones she respect,or the most skillful ones, she also cared for any hero, but she like doing everything alone. The negative of her is she almost never trust anyone, because she said "they'll fake showin' love,care and dicipline to you and leave you bleeding on the street." 'Likes' She like free-running, dubstep song, action movies, accurate weapon and stunts Abilities Kiera has many '''abilities, from sniping, breaching, assaulting, assasinating, hand to hand, driving vehicles recklessly, but save, but her favourite is, jumping from a plane without a jetpack, and land at another plane below her. Weapon & equipment Multi-role Designated Incerator Rifle, beam grenade, drop hardlight shield, hero cuff, built in motion tracker, 360 degree of the place in radius about 60 miles, heat vision, objective marker, active-camo. Quotes *" can you even jump?"'' *''" Why motion tracker is not an standard option to heroes?"'' *''"Headshot!"'' *''"do it faster before I lose faith on you doing this job!"'' *''"because, I've already sworn in elegance and decantdently in every thought of don't jump" ''if she asked how easy she jump Trivia *She is HeroSpartan777 first MOC *She is based by HeroSpartan777 himself *She is inspired from Master Chief, Linda-058,Agent Tex and Agent Carolina Copyright Ask HeroSpartan777 first, because what he mean is her desicion in fight is the same desicion he made if he's the Kiera Blaze Category:Hero Factory Category:Female Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Living Heroes Category:Good Characters